


Где нет темноты

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hallucinations, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Они встретились там, где нет темноты.





	Где нет темноты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по сгенерированной Генератором пейрингов заявке:  
> "Персонажи: Тесей Скамандер/Порпентина Голдштейн.  
> Описание: Целовать пальцы в Нурменгарде".
> 
> OST: Marilyn Manson – Resident Evil Main Title Theme

Она не знала, где она и сколько провалялась без сознания. Мигрень, какая бывает поутру, если спать лечь с больной головой, пульсировала в висках, глазах и даже чувствовалась, стоило только открыть рот, будто Тину ударили в зубы. Саднило и чуть пощипывало нос, но, коснувшись его пальцами, Тина поняла, что крови нет, и чувства её подводят.

Она села на жёсткой кровати, застеленной тонким шерстяным одеялом, и осмотрелась. Поначалу мешали пляшущие перед глазами круги и подступившая к горлу тошнота. Тина не помнила, ударялась ли головой, и теперь беспокоилась, что это сотрясение.

Дурнота не проходила, но постепенно пелена перед глазами рассеялась, и окружающий мир обрёл слегка размытые мягкие очертания.

Она оказалась в комнате едва ли по площади превышавшую сарай для мётел в Ильверморни, где ей пару раз приходилось находить Куинни, прятавшуюся от забияк на два курса старше. И пахло здесь так же — пылью, деревянной стружкой и средством для полировки, от которого свербело в носу, но здесь его аромат был едва уловим. Прямой свет лился, казалось, отовсюду, не давая понять высоту помещения. Окон же не было вовсе.

Тина встала и, пошатываясь и вытянув руку, прошлась до стены напротив, где, как ей показалось, свет преломлялся, выделяя углубление. Пальцы коснулись не то шершавого камня, не то кафеля. Ногти сразу противно зачесались. Тина ненавидела неглазурованную керамику, прикосновения к которой всегда вызывали такую реакцию. А ещё зубы тоже сразу начинали чесаться. Но, переборов неприязнь, она двинула ладонью дальше, опасливо запуская руку в нишу и нащупывая тарелку из всё той же ненавистной керамики. Но на ней лежало что-то, завёрнутое в материю и, схватив находку и отдёрнув руку, Тина отступила к кровати, неистово потирая ногти о рукава, силясь угомонить зуд.

Она потянула за узелок, разворачивая свёрток. Внутри оказалась обычная круглая булочка наподобие тех, из которых не-маги готовили сэндвичи по пять центов, только без начинки. Самая обычная булочка от одного взгляда на которую Тина почувствовала, насколько же голодна. Живот свело так, будто она ничего не ела уже несколько дней.

Булочка притягивала взгляд, но, сглотнув, Тина отвернулась и вновь встала, намереваясь обследовать комнату, даже если вся она выложена тем же мерзким кафелем.

Тине требовалось два шага, чтобы отмерить ширину, и четыре — длину. Задрав голову, она снова попыталась разглядеть потолок, но свет слепил до рези в глазах и будто бы тонкими иглами впивался прямо в мозг.

Головная боль, было отступив, дала о себе знать резким спазмом. Тина застонала и, опустившись на пол, прижалась к ножке кровати, уповая на целительную силу холодного металла. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, он был тёплым. Тогда Тина вновь заняла место на краю постели, пытаясь отвлечься от боли посторонними мыслями.

Словно издеваясь на ней, память отказывалась фокусироваться на недавнем прошлом. Всё, что было между аврорской летучкой, во время которой директор Грейвз повторял план задержания (кого?), и пробуждением, покрывала непроницаемая вуаль. Из-за серого марева будто бы доносились голоса. Кто-то звал её по имени, кто-то кричал и что-то быстро говорил — слов было не разобрать, а ещё был гул. Равномерный, неестественный, и он был самым настоящим, а не частью потерянных воспоминаний. У гула, как и у света, не было видимого источника. Он был за стенами, и под тонким одеялом, в которое Тина завернулась, перед тем как забраться на кровать с ногами, и в воздухе. Круглая булочка слегка подрагивала, но, прикоснувшись к ней, Тина не почувствовала вибрации.

Неизвестно сколько она просидела просто глядя перед собой. С равным успехом могло пройти десять минут, а мог и целый час. Усилившаяся из-за гула боль в голове не давала думать ни о чём другом. Аккомпанировал ей голод, туго стягивающий желудок. Наконец, Тина не выдержала и, решив разобраться хоть с одним противником, откусила от булочки кусок. На вкус оказалось приятно, хоть и пресно. Но резь в животе потихоньку угомонилась.

Завернув надкушенную булочку обратно в ткань, Тина вновь поднялась на ноги. В комнате — хотя верней было бы назвать это место темницей — на первый взгляд не было двери. Но, может, она просто недостаточно внимательно смотрела? В царившем вокруг не-мраке всё было размытым, тёплым, как растаявшая на солнце плитка молочного шоколада. И столь же неприятным на ощупь.

Она вновь вспомнила прятавшуюся в сарае Куинни, запах полироли и древесной стружки. И удушающую июньскую духоту.

Нет, просто сидеть и ждать, пока хоть что-нибудь не произойдёт, Тина не собиралась. Пусть в этот раз при ней нет палочки, она всё равно что-нибудь придумает.

Порывшись в карманах, она извлекала на свет все те нехитрые вещицы, что у неё не отобрали: новенький немажеский пятицентовик, голубой носовой платок с вышитым зелёным в уголке PG и сложенную вчетверо колдографию, которую Тина никогда с собой не носила, а держала в рамке на рабочем месте. Куинни улыбнулась ей со снимка и крепче сжала ладонь сестры. Одна из линий сгиба пролегала точно между ними.

Плотная вуаль в голове будто на мгновение приподнялась, преподнося образ — Куинни с рассечённой губой.

Тина ахнула и, бросившись к стенам, принялась лихорадочно шарить по ним в поисках хоть чего-то похожего на дверь. Пару раз ей казалось, что шов меж плитами глубже обычного, и она безуспешно цеплялась короткими ногтями за края, от чего зубы сводило судорогой. Злость и досада, и паника крепли в её душе, грозя вот-вот выплеснуться слезами. Тине было страшно как тогда, в Комнате Смерти. Но там она была не одна. Каков шанс, что сейчас с невидного потолка к ней спустится пикирующий злыдень?

Она вновь натолкнулась на нишу. Ногти черканули по тарелке, и это было так же болезненно, как когда Тина сломала ногу, упав с метлы на втором курсе. Но кость их школьная целительница срастила за пару секунд, напоила обезболивающим зельем и ещё дала яблоко, чтобы совсем успокоить. Здесь же приходилось терпеть, как не-магу.

Ниша оказалась глубже, чем показалось в первый раз. Тине пришлось прижаться плечом к стене, чтобы достать до конца, да и то одними кончиками пальцев. Закусив губу, она ощупывала нишу. Быть может, пронеслось в голове, это была ловушка, обманка, ложная надежда, но другой у неё всё равно не было.

Кончик указательного пальца вдруг уколола не то игла, не то шип. Тина резко отдёрнула руку, больно ударившись заодно локтем так, что помимо воли выступили слёзы. В центре подушечки набухала капелька крови. Она скатилась вниз к ладони, оставляя красную дорожку, по которой последовала вторая. Тина вынула платок и обмотала палец, а когда вновь подняла голову, то обмерла. Без единого звука часть стены просто исчезла, открывая арочный проход. Он был слишком узок, чтобы войти, расправив плечи, пришлось повернуться боком, чувствуя себя слишком широким для дверного проёма диваном. Тина как-то в детстве видела, как соседи не-маги, натужно пыхтя, протискивали в квартиру такой, и очень тогда им сочувствовала.

Перед ней предстал коридор, чей потолок так же терялся в мягком свете. Здесь не было темно, но и не светло, и ничто не отбрасывало теней. Шершавые стены уходили вдаль и ввысь, всё тот же мерный гул незримо властвовал над крошечным пространством, которым теперь был ограничен мир Тины. Она торопливо прошла пятнадцать шагов вперёд, пока не уткнулась носом в новую стену, и так же торопливо вернулась обратно. За то неизмеримо долгое время, что она провела в этой темнице, неведомый ранее страх пустил ростки в её душе, взращенный всепроникающим светом и давящим на виски гулом.

Что, если в любой момент в стене откроется ещё один проход, из которого кто-то — или что-то — выберется? У неё из оружия только пятицентовик, но вряд ли монеткой с бизоном на реверсе можно кого-то обезоружить.

Тина подкинула монетку, но не поймала и та с глухим стуком упала на пол, распространяя в застывшем воздухе тихое вибрирующее эхо.

— Здесь кто-то есть?

Тина шарахнулась в угол, выставляя перед собой сжатые в кулаки руки, готовясь обороняться грубой силой, раз уж палочку у неё отобрали. Но никто не нападал.

— Эй! — вновь позвал голос. Мужской, немного хриплый.

— … — поколебавшись, Тина открыла рот, но из горла донеслось только сипение. Сухой кашель сдавил вдруг лёгкие, и это было вдвойне болезненно, потому что отдавалось в голову.

— Что с вами? — обеспокоенно спросил голос, став будто ближе.

Тина приблизилась к стене по правую руку, из-за которой, как ей показалось, голос и доносился. Горло у неё пересохло, губы неприятно стянула та же сухость, но она нашла в себе силы отозваться.

— Пить хочется, — просипела она, опускаясь на колени. Она точно помнила, что раньше стена была сплошной, теперь же в ней появился решётчатый проём шириной с ладонь.

— Слава Мерлину, — облегчённо донеслось с другой стороны. — Я уж подумал, мне почудилось. Подождите.

Звуки шагов торопливо удалились, а когда стали громче, возвещая о возвращении неведомого собрата по заключению, меж прутьев решётки протиснулся узкий наполненный водой стакан.

— Пейте, — мягко предложил мужчина, но Тина ещё до этого ухватила стакан за горлышко и жадно припала к воде. Мерси Льюис, она и не думала, что её мучала такая жажда!

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она, возвращая стакан. На миг её пальцев коснулись чужие — худые и чуть шершавые от мозолей. — Я не пила, кажется, целую вечность.

— Ничего удивительного, — невесело рассмеялся мужчина. — В этом месте следить за течением времени непосильная задача.

У Тины затекли ноги, и она, не заботясь о чистоте брюк (кто здесь упрекнёт её в неподобающем для аврора виде?), села на пол, боком прижавшись к стене. Решётчатый проём оказался как раз на уровне её глаз.

— Вы давно здесь? — спросила она. Обретя вдруг собеседника, она боялась, что тишина продлится слишком долго. Что это сведёт её с ума быстрее ненавистной неглазурованной керамики и тошнотворного гула.

— По личным ощущением примерно неделю, плюс-минус три дня.

— Вы довольно точны, — подивилась Тина. Сама она была уверена, что запуталась бы уже через день, особенно если свет не будет меркнуть, возвещая пришествие ночи.

— Природа наделила меня замечательными биологическими часами, — бодро отозвался голос. — Живу по режиму, не смотря ни на что. Кстати. Кто вы?

— Тина Голдштейн, — не задумываясь о мотивах вопроса, представилась она. В самом деле, не такое уж это откровение, чтобы делать из него тайну. Если мужчина по ту сторону связан с её пленителями, он и так знает её имя. Если же нет — не стоит так сходу отвергать человека, спасшего её от мучительной смерти от жажды. — А вы?

Но собеседник остался безмолвен. Томительно бежали секунды, растягиваясь в бесконечные минуты и часы, что, несомненно, было неправдой. Время здесь ощущалось иначе. Медленней, тягостней, оно давило на грудь и на голову, от чего становилось тяжело дышать, а в глазах мутилось.

— Тесей Скамандер, — представился, наконец, мужчина. От его признания в голове снова приподнялась вуаль, открывая ещё несколько картин недавнего прошлого. То были бессвязные образы, среди которых вновь мелькнуло лицо сестры, но Тина была рада и этому. — Жаль, что нас не представили друг другу раньше.

— Ньют говорил, вы хороший человек, — выпалила Тина первые пришедшие в голову хорошие слова, и тут же прикусила язык, чувствуя, как со стыда краснеет.

— Надеюсь остаться таковым, — голос Тесея казался всё таким же бодрым. Он немного помолчал, а потом добавил. — Ньют ведь не здесь, правда?

Обращение к памяти давалось с трудом. Тина будто ныряла в мутную озёрную воду в пору цветения. Вокруг всё было песчано-зелёного оттенка, и само понятие верха и низа теряло всякий смысл, потому что заходящее солнце не пробивалось сквозь толщу воды. Ноги пытался оплести роголистник, в глаза норовил попасть песок, и звала к себе чёрная глубина, обещая в награду жемчужниц. Если в лёгких не закончится воздух.

— Нет, — поколебавшись, ответила Тина. — Ньют сейчас в Андах, изучает Перуанских змеезубов, — она точно помнила, что получила письмо четыре дня назад. Только когда были эти «четыре дня назад»? — Когда меня схватили, его точно не было рядом.

Куинни тоже не могла быть здесь. Куинни должна была быть дома, в тепле и безопасности, заводить тесто для давно обещанного рыбного пирога. Тогда почему раз за разом образ сестры всплывает в голове?

— Мы в плену у Гриндевальда, не так ли? — вопрос был риторическим. Какой иной волшебник выстроил бы такую темницу и просто бросил бы Тину здесь? Но она всё равно спросила. Чтобы не тешить себя ложной надеждой.

— Да, — подтвердил Тесей. — Вы удивлены?

— В большей степени тому, что жива, — покачала головой Тина, хотя знала, что этот жест останется невидим для её собеседника. — У меня не самая высокая должность в МАКУСА, я не храню никаких тайн, никакой ценной информации. Но я жива.

— Ваш голос не звучит радостно.

Тина прижалась виском к окованному металлом краю оконца, прохладному вопреки температуре вокруг. Зудящие ногти почти перестали её беспокоить, выглядевшие несусветной мелочью на фоне прочих тревог.

— Я не знаю ничего важного, но я жива. Раз так, выходит, что я заложница. И где-то там за мою жизнь кто-то торгуется.

Тесей смеялся тихо, но она всё равно расслышала.

— Вы быстро соображаете, Тина. Мне нравится. Знаете, когда выйдете за моего брата, приходите ко мне. С радостью возьму вас в Аврорат.

— Мы с Ньютом… — Тина замялась и вновь почувствовала, что краснеет, только на этот раз от смущения. — И… — она сглотнула. — Вы правда верите, что мы выберемся?

Он ответил без промедления, бодро и искренне, как истинно верующий в свои слова человек:

— Конечно, выберемся. Каждый день здесь я вспоминаю Персиваля. Он пробыл в заключении несколько недель, но не дал себя сломить. Может, с тех пор Гриндевальд и изменил что-то в своих методах, но мне всё равно.

— Вы звучите как Ньют, — Тина улыбнулась. Её когда-то поразило, с каким упорством, с какой верой шёл вперёд этот странный англичанин. И сейчас, не зная, как Тесей выглядит, она попыталась представить его лицо. Наверняка они с братом похожи. Слегка кудрявящиеся волосы, чуть более резкие черты, широкий рот. Но глаза совсем другие, как и взгляд. Испытывающий, как у мистера Грейвза.

— Это у нас семейное, — доверительно сообщил Тесей. — Как познакомитесь с нашей матушкой, окончательно в этом убедитесь. Только Морганой заклинаю, не спрашивайте у неё, какое у меня второе имя.

— Что? — обескураженно переспросила Тина.

— У каждого есть тайны. У меня это — второе имя.

— Не думаю, что сюда вы угодили, потому что Гриндевальду хочется его узнать.

— Тем не менее, эту тайну я буду оберегать, как и все прочие, — былая весёлость испарилась из его голоса. За стеной послышалось шуршание и, кажется, плеск. В каменной тишине темницы каждый звук бил по ушам колокольным звоном. — Молчите, — Тесей шептал, но слышно его было превосходно. Тина отодвинулась, чтобы, если кто-то захочет нагнуться и заглянуть в отверстие, её не заметили. Даже зажала рот ладонью.

Мелкий песок колол губы, от первого вздоха попал на зубы и теперь противно скрипел. Воды у Тины не осталось, она терпела минуту, вторую, третью, прежде чем стало совсем невмоготу. Отплёвываясь и вытирая рот носовым платком, она встала и пересекла камеру от края до края, разминая ноги. Песок скрипел под подошвами полусапожек. Тина нахмурилась. Ей казалось, или раньше пол не был устлан светло-коричневым крошевом, скрывая стыки керамических плит?

Среди песка блеснула обронённая монетка. Тина нагнулась и подняла её, повертев в руках. Самый обычный немажеский пятицентовик, новый, блестящий, будто только что отчеканенный.

Сунув монету в карман, она вернулась в комнату, где очнулась, подняла небрежно брошенное тонкое шерстяное покрывало и узелок с надкушенной булочкой, и с этим нехитрым скарбом перебралась в коридор.

«Мерси Льюис, что там с Тесеем? Ничего хорошего, очевидно», — размышляла Тина, устраиваясь поудобней у стены так, чтобы не соприкасаться открытыми частями тела с ненавистным кафелем, и всё равно от его близости сводило зубы. Когда она готовилась стать аврором, инструктора не предполагали, что кто-то из них может попасть в плен. Всё было просто: при не-магах молчать, чтобы не нарушить закон Раппопорт, и ждать своих; во всех прочих случаях просто молчать. Салемская трагедия осталась в далёком прошлом, никто не предвидел войну с Гриндевальдом.

Тина наблюдала, как пыль завитками вихрится под потолком, на границе терпимого и нестерпимого света. Стоило чуть сильнее запрокинуть голову, как пересыхали глаза и раскалённые спицы боли вонзались прямо в виски.

Никто не придёт сегодня, без радости подумала Тина. Может, не только сегодня, но и завтра, и так до тех пор, пока она не ослабнет от голода и жажды, пока не понадобится. Или пока стороны не договорятся об обмене. Такое возможно. Пару дней назад как раз удалось схватить одного волшебника…

Закрыв глаза и опустив голову на левое плечо, Тина улыбнулась. То был хороший день. После проливного дождя на небе сияло солнце, и широкая лента радуги протянулась над всем заливом. С крыши их с сестрой дома её было особенно хорошо видно. Куинни взяла её за руку и потянула вверх по лестнице: этаж, ещё, ещё… Перед самым выходом они чуть не сбили закончившую развешивать бельё соседку, удостоившись пары ласковых вслед. Куинни радовалась радуге как маленькая девочка, впервые сотворившая простенькие Левитационные чары и поднявшая в воздух прыгавшую мимо жабу однокурсника. Солнце играло в её волосах цвета чистого золота, но Тина не могла разделить счастья сестры, и пыталась скрыть мысли и чувства. Куда там.

«Тинни, — беззаботно фыркнула сестра, легко разворачиваясь на каблуках, как танцовщица, — не надо так волноваться. У меня всё под контролем».

«Если вас поймают, даже мистер Грейвз ничего не сможет сделать», — покачала головой Тина. Но Куинни лишь всплеснула руками, отмахиваясь, как от взбунтовавшейся на ветру занавески.

«Вчера Якоб водил меня в си-не-ма-то-граф, — по слогам проговорила она незнакомое слово. — Это просто чудо, Тинни. Настоящая магия».

Тина вздрогнула, сбрасывая оковы не то сна, не то видения, обнаруживая, что сползла по стене на бок. Вокруг не стало ни светлее, ни темнее, ни на минуту не замолкающий гул сводил с ума, играя на висках, как слишком усердный барабанщик на своём инструменте. Бам-бам-бам!

Кусая губу до крови, только бы новой болью отвлечь старую, Тина шарила ладонями по кафелю, борясь с зудом под ногтями, надеясь отыскать хоть пятачок прохлады. Перед глазами всё плыло, плавилось, как брошенный на сковородку кусок масла. Мир шёл пузырями, воздух потрескивал.

— Тина? Тина? Вы здесь?

Она потянулась на голос, как за нить Ариадны, откуда-то найдя силы улыбнуться сравнению. Тревожный, но по-прежнему мягкий тембр обрёл магическую силу над мигренью, облегчая боль изнутри.

— Я здесь, — с трудом Тина поднялась, опираясь на локоть, приваливаясь виском к обжигающе-ледяному металлу. Связывающее узников оконце будто бы стало шире. Другая сторона была не видна, скрытая в мягком полумраке, но какие-то очертания угадывались. И немного тянуло запахом сырости. — Задремала просто. Как вы?

— Жив, цел, держусь, — бодро отозвались по ту сторону. — Размышляю.

— О чём?

— Да вот думаю, скинут ли проверку квартальных отчётов на мою заместительницу, если я ещё на неделю задержусь, или же Вильгельмина этого не допустит, и нас день на день вытащат из этой ямы.

Оптимизму Тесея можно было только позавидовать. Сама Тина, чувствуя, как нарастает сила упаднических мыслей, не верила, что смогла бы продержаться и пары часов. Или от пыток Тесей просто начинал постепенно сходить с ума?

— Вытащат, конечно, — она постаралась придать голосу как можно больше уверенности, тем более что сдавшая позиции головная боль вернула ей способность соображать. — Никто не любит квартальные отчёты. — О, сколько она всегда мучилась над своей частью, и всё равно по итогу что-то упускала из виду. Какую-нибудь мелкую запятую или неправильную формулировку, от чего всякий раз злилась и бралась за волшебный корректор. Ей не хотелось добавлять мистеру Грейвзу лишней работы, хоть он, посмеиваясь над её похвальным бюрократическим перфекционизмом, уверял, что все проходят через муки отчётной работы, и со временем она всему научится.

— Что вам снилось? — кажется, мысли о бумажках привели Тесея в ужас.

— Радуга, — как живая перед её взором встала сестра, раскинувшая руки и улыбавшаяся небу. Увидит ли она снова улыбку Куинни?

— Красиво, — протянул Тесей. С живостью Тина представила, как на той стороне он закрывает глаза, вызывая в памяти знакомый с детства образ. Ньют рассказывал, что вырос в Дорсете недалеко от моря. И, когда был совсем ребёнком и видел вздыбившуюся, уходящую одним концом к основаниям белых скал дугу, бежал искать на другом конце лепреконское золото, потому что старший брат рассказал ему эту сказку. — Вы знали, что у радуги в море всего три цвета?

— Какие же? — удивилась Тина.

— Красный, жёлтый и зелёный.

— Быть может, — усомнилась она, — вы не замечали голубой, потому что он сливается с небом?

— Я уверен, что три, — твёрдо стоял на своём Тесей. — Столько радуг в детстве перевидал, пока не переехал.

— Я тоже выросла у моря и всегда отчётливо видела четвёртый цвет — фиолетовый.

— Это просто свет преломляется из-за висящего над Нью-Йорком смога, — фыркнул Тесей. — Скоро лето, так что после какой-нибудь из гроз я отправлю вас с Ньютом на пляж. Оттуда замечательный вид открывается.

Последние пару минут Тина сидела с закрытыми глазами. Смотреть всё равно было не на что, а так металлическая рама казалась даже холоднее. С невероятной живостью перед ней предстала картина: пологий холм, по которому нужно спуститься на луг, обрывающийся тонкой полоской голой скалы, уходящей вниз, в море; лёгкий ветерок, свежий и пахнущий свежескошенный травой, треплет короткие волосы, норовит сорвать с шеи тонкий синий шарф, вручную расписанный затейливыми узорами — подарок Ньюта; тот как раз срывает ятрышник, пачкая руки светлым густым соком; цветы — насыщенно фиолетовые.

— Вы говорите о радуге, — голос у неё дрожал, в носу свербело, но слёзы всё не текли. Глаза оставались сухими, как песок вокруг, как поселившийся под лёгкими страх, как немажеский пятицентовик, который она сжимала в кармане, — о доме, о лете, чтобы меня успокоить. Но мне всё равно очень-очень страшно.

— Мне тоже, Тина, — тихо и совсем безрадостно отозвался Тесей. — Я не хочу умирать.

Тина не всхлипнула — закашлялась. Предчувствующий обезвоживание организм удерживал любые капли влаги. Она развязала узелок и разломила надкушенную булочку на две части.

— Вот, — пространства между прутьями как раз хватило, чтобы просунуть ладонь, — возьмите. Вряд ли вас кормят.

Она почувствовала его прикосновения, оставившие на коже капельки влаги. Тесей принял дар, ненадолго задержавшись, мимолётно погладив кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону ладони.

— Спасибо, — Тина была готова поставить пару драготов на то, что он улыбнулся. — Хотите пить?

— Да, — просто ответила Тина, отщипывая от оставшейся половины булочки кусочек. Надолго её растянуть не получится при всём желании, но вода, которой у Тесея откуда-то было достаточно много, поможет продержаться месяц. Только вот силы сопротивляться, если кто-то придёт, иссякнут уже через пару дней.

Выпитая вода успокоила гул в висках. Мигрень, как приехавшая без приглашения погостить дальняя шумная родственница, ни на секунду не позволяла забыть о своём присутствии, но и к ней, как и к зуду под ногтями, если ненароком она всё же соприкасалась с плиткой, Тина начала привыкать.

Она вернула узкий стакан через оконце. На костяшках, там где коснулись их пальцы Тесея, осталось несколько бурых пятен.

— Вы ранены? — сглотнув, спросила Тина. Следы были смазанными, кровь засохла и с равной возможностью могла быть как следствием пытки, так и подскочившего после хоть какой-то, но трапезы, давления.

— М-м-м… — неопределённо промычал Тесей, — о камень поранился, кажется. Ничего серьёзного.

Будь что серьёзное, Тина всё равно не смогла бы ничего сделать. Кричала бы, звала бы целителя, пока не сел бы голос? Предложила бы перевязать рану относительно чистым платком? От бессилия Тина приходила в бешенство, сжимала и разжимала пальцы до красных полумесяцев на ладонях.

— Большую часть времени я здесь проводил в одиночестве, — Тесей словно почувствовал её беспокойное состояние. — Дела у Гриндевальда идут не так хорошо, как он бы хотел, на счету каждый маг. Так что у него нет десятка часов и лишних рук, чтобы выбивать из меня сведения силой. Да, к тому же, всё равно они уже устарели. Моё исчезновение не могли не заметить и не поменять все пароли и планы просто на всякий случай. Да и старый трюк с подменой больше не пройдёт.

Тина знала, о чём он говорит. На входе в МАКУСА теперь по утрам скапливалась небольшая очередь, потому что каждого посетителя проверяли детекторы лжи. Наверняка ту же систему взяли на вооружения и британцы, и все прочие Министерства. Да… теперь она припомнила, что на последней летучке они говорили о Франции… Совместная операция?..

— Вас, наверно, постараются на кого-то обменять, как думаете?

— Это возможно, — вздохнул Тесей. — Незадолго до моего пленения мы взяли Розье.

Вуаль над прошлым приподнялась внезапно, обескураживая яркостью всплывающих образов и ощущений. Аудитория-амфитеатр, рассчитанная никак не меньше чем на три сотни зрителей, но сейчас занят был лишь первый ряд. На доске во всю стену перемещались колдографии, причудливый клубок разноцветных линий на карте города распутывался, чёткими линиями проводя маршруты. Два голоса — мужской и женский — о чём-то спорили, не переходя на повышенные тона. Профессионально. Мистер Грейвз хмурил брови, его собеседница, говорящая на английском с акцентом, что-то объясняла, выводя в воздухе палочкой сложные фигуры. Слова? Цифры? Не разглядеть…

Тина чувствовала азарт и волнение. Это не первая её операция, но впервые — столь масштабная. Большая ответственность. Она не должна ударить в грязь лицом.

Кто-то рядом взял её за руку, сжимая несильно, подбадривающе. Тина обернулась, сталкиваясь с едва заметной улыбкой, похожей на первый лучик утреннего солнца, пробравшийся в спальню. Куинни верит в неё. Что здесь делает Куинни?..

— Тина? Тина! Вы слышите меня?!

Но голос Тесея не достиг ушей. Всё её внимание обратилось к сестре, зажавшей ладонями рот, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Припекало солнце, ярко пахло озером: прохладно и немного сладко. В ветвях прибрежных ив ворковали горлицы, среди камыша пели стрекозы. Тихий редкий плеск и кряканье охотящихся уток нарушали царившую в округе тишину.

К столбикам причала прибилась сорвавшаяся со стебля водяная лилия, которую Куинни тут же выловила и водрузила на голову сестре, ни сколько не волнуясь, что вместе с цветком зачерпнула немного тины.

«Эй!» — возмутилась Тина, стирая что-то неприятно пахнущее и зелёное с щеки.

«Тебе очень идёт», — рассмеялась Куинни, вытирая ладони о зелёную ткань купального костюма. Она поднялась на скрипящих от каждого шага досках, закрывая солнце худой фигурой. Немного нескладная, едва окончившая второй курс Ильверморни, она взяла короткий разбег и рыбкой нырнула в воду, поднимая со дна тучу ила.

«Тинни! — позвала она, выныривая и встряхивая головой. — Давай! Вода замечательная!»

Солнце в зените, воздух обнимал чуть влажными ладонями, и июль вокруг разворачивался во всём буйстве зелёного, дурманя голову и убеждая расслабиться.

И в омут — с головой.

Тину ещё долгие месяцы преследовал кошмар: исчезнувшая под водой Куинни, взметнувшиеся над вздыбленными водами тонкие перепончатые лапы, и поднявшаяся за тем грязно-бардовая муть.

В воспоминании всё было смазано, слилось в единую фрагментированную ленту памяти. «Шок», — сказала потом мама, наносящая лечебную мазь на изрезанные пальцы. Куинни плакала на веранде, укрытая пледом. Её ногами занимался отец. А между сёстрами лежал обломок хрупкого пальца неведомо как заплывшего в водоём кулупалика.

Тина ничего не осознавала и смотрела прямо перед собой. Понимание пришло позже, вместе с дрожью в руках и разбитой об пол кружкой из неглазированной керамики.

И она возвращалась. Возвращалась в мыслях к озеру, даже когда от ранок ни следа не осталось на коже ни у неё, ни у сестры. К страху, к отчаянной отваге, к чешущимся ногтям и к нахлынувшей после всего осоловелой любви к сестре.

Она не говорила Куинни, прятала эти воспоминания подальше, чтобы не тревожить понапрасну. Сестра всегда переживала слишком сильно и молча, вместо тысячи слов протягивая дымящуюся кружку мятного чая, поправляя сбившийся зимний шарф и легко подпихивая ладонью в поясницу, когда Тина уходила на свидания с Ньютом.

Куинни не могла быть во Франции. Куинни не могла… во Франции…

Кисловатый аромат тронул ноздри — так пахнут водоросли, пролежавшие пару часов на солнцепёке. Под ладонями было холодно и мокро, а вот головой чувствовалось тепло.

Тина дёрнулась и приподнялась на локте, с трудом разлепив глаза, пересохшие, будто она играла в гляделки с Аргусом. Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела изменения. С потолка по-прежнему лился мягкий свет, но вокруг больше не было припорошенного колючим песком кафеля. Теперь вокруг раскинулся пруд, по краям поросший осокой. Вода казалась прозрачной, но дно терялось в непроглядной сосущей тьме. Вся противоположная стена была увита не то плющом, не то каким другим растением, хотя совершенно непонятно было, на чём оно растёт.

«Это место как пиявка», — неприязненно подумала Тина, оглядываясь. Островок твёрдой земли (вернее, кафеля), на котором она лежала, был не единственным. Как кочки, то тут, то там возвышались керамические плиты. При желании можно было допрыгать до комнатки с кроватью, которую отсюда было отлично видно. И что там сухо — тоже.

Сдаваться Тина не собиралась. Она не боялась ни воды, ни тех, что могут обитать под обманчиво безмятежной её гладью. Часы она проводила с Ньютом рядом с бассейном, где плавала пара гриндиллоу, поэтапно разбираясь с иррациональным, въевшимся, как масляная краска в кожу, детским страхом. И он отступил. Сложно бояться того, о чём могла бы написать небольшую статью и зарисовать в нескольких позах.

— Тина, — позвал тихий голос. У него не было чёткого источника.

— Куинни? — осторожно отозвалась Тина, не двигаясь с места. Сердце забилось чаще, глухо ударяясь о грудную клетку. В висках снова запульсировало. — Покажись.

Вода пошла рябью. Между островком и её эпицентром было несколько шагов, и Тина вжалась в стену, понимая, что бежать некуда и сражаться придётся голыми руками. Но над поверхностью не показалось никакое чудовище, подражающее человеческой речи, только размытый силуэт едва обрисовался, покинув скрытое тьмой дно.

— Тинни, — позвали из-под воды, но Тина не двинулась с места, напряжённо наблюдая за тем, как складываются искажённые водой и светом линии в знакомые черты.

— Тебя здесь нет, — твёрдо сказала она бледному голубоглазому лицу и кудрям, золотыми лентами разметавшимися почти на поверхности. — Ты просто видение.

— Сестра, — всхлипнул голос, — мне страшно. Что-то держит меня!

Тина крепко зажмурилась, сунув правую руку в карман. Ребристый край немажеского пятицентовика коснулся фаланги. Она сжала монету в ладони, и поначалу прохладный, он быстро нагрелся.

— Тебя здесь нет, — повторила она подводному мороку. — Ты просто порождение тёмной магии. Я ни на минуту не поверю в твоё существование.

«Это пока», — пронеслось в голове. Что будет через три дня, пять, неделю, две, когда она обессилит от голода и совсем потеряет ориентацию во времени? Во что она поверит тогда и не шагнёт ли в приветливо раскинутые объятия видения, искренне веря, что это её сестра?

— Тина! Тина, отзовись!

Тине было страшно повернуться спиной к воде, но и смотреть, как переливаются золотые ленты в мягких лучах света, было невыносимо.

— Тесей, — голос предательски дрогнул. Сжав ладонь на решётке, Тина поняла, что тело ходит ходуном. — Мне мерещится сестра.

— Ты же знаешь, что её здесь нет, — ласково сказал Тесей. — Она дома, на другом конце мира, и с ней всё хорошо, — быстро заговорил он.

— Я знаю, но… — Тина глубоко вобрала в лёгкие воздух, задержала дыхание, и медленно выдохнула через нос, — но не могу не начать сомневаться. Я совсем не помню, что было до того, как я здесь очнулась. Что если я ошибаюсь?

— Не сомневайся, Тина, — почти взмолился Тесей. — Ни на секунду не сомневайся, ради Мерлина. Иначе это место сведёт тебя с ума.

— Может, оно уже начало? — вздрогнула Тина, немного отодвигаясь от решётки. Обернувшись через плечо, она убедилась, что видение исчезло. Рискнув, Тина зачерпнула немного воды, растёрла лицо и смыла пыль с ладоней. — Может, раньше, чем я начала догадываться? Может, ты тоже мне только кажешься?

Тесей помедлил с ответом.

— Скорее я не тот, за кого себя выдаю, чем видение. Мы ведь прикасались друг к другу. Разве могут два призрака прикоснуться друг к другу?

Теперь уже смолчала Тина.

— Дай мне руку, Тина, — мягко попросил он. — Дай доказать реальность нас обоих.

С промедлением, но Тина встала на колени перед связывающим их зарешеченным оконцем. Теперь точно можно было сказать, что оно стало шире и выше, но соседнюю камеру так и нельзя было разглядеть. Магия, что же ещё. Угадывались только очертания, по которым можно было сказать, что сейчас перед оконцем сидит и ждёт её решения человек. Который тоже её не видит.

Прутья решётки слегка сжали запястье, но, чуть поворочавшись, Тина смогла его просунуть. На той стороне тёплые шершавые пальцы огладили запястье, будто стремясь упросить дрожь успокоиться. Кончики пальцев пробежались лёгкими прикосновениями по внутренней стороне ладони, переместились на тыльную сторону, разминая каждую костяшку до болезненного хруста, быстро сменявшегося облегчением. Тина и не заметила, что была так напряжена.

А потом Тесей сделал то, чего она никак не могла ожидать. Зубы несильно сомкнулись на её указательном пальце, кончик языка дразняще мазнул по вмиг ставшей очень чувствительной подушечке. Сухие губы коснулись сразу трёх пальцев. Тина почувствовала каждую выемку пересекающего их шрама.

Прикрыв глаза, Тина едва слышно выдохнула, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях. Воображение дорисовывало ей картину происходящего по ту сторону решётки, то, чего она не могла увидеть глазами. Стоящего на коленях Тесея, бережно целующего кончик каждого её пальца, нежно поглаживающего тонкое запястье. Почти невинная ласка.

Тина провела большим пальцем по кромке нижней губы, представляя, что в этот момент Тесей жмурится, как довольный кот под почёсывающей подбородок хозяйской рукой. Осмелев, она легонько надавила, и губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг неё.

Стало ощутимо жарче.

Язык ловко и медленно оглаживал каждую фалангу. Тине пришлось свободной рукой зажать рот, чтобы не издать ни звука. Она просто отдавалась этим ощущениям, непривычным и приятным. Воображение рисовало ей картины будущего, в котором не было этой проклятой решётки, темницы, заключения. Будущего без преград, без стен, где единственное ограничение — добровольно закрытые глаза. И в этом будущем Тесей зашёл бы дальше. Он целовал бы её запястье, торопливо поднимаясь выше. Задержался бы у внутренней стороны локтя, где кожа такая же чувствительная, как под коленом, легко коснулся языком и потёрся бы носом, обводя кончиком контур дугообразного шрама. Тина бы зачерпнула ладонью воду и смочила бы ему губы, от чего каждый следующий опускающийся на плечо и шею поцелуй был бы влажным и прохладным.

Тина глубоко вдохнула и упёрлась лбом в холодный металл рамы, силясь вернуться в настоящее, сосредоточиться на нём. Тесей ласкал три её пальца разом, и ногти опасно проезжались по нежному нёбу.

— Я боюсь тебя поранить, — призналась Тина, прижимая пальцы ниже к языку. Тесей отпустил её, напоследок подув на влажную кожу. Стая мурашек пробежалась разом по ладони и по хребту, колени свело, сердце и не думало успокоить бег.

— Оно исчезло? — хрипло спросил Тесей спустя время. Тина уже успела прийти в себя.

— Да. По крайней мере, пока, — Тина почувствовала, что снова краснеет. Ведь видение растворилось раньше, чем она просунула руку меж прутьев. — А ты… вы, наверно, видите Ньюта? — добавила она и тут же сообразила, что это не лучшая тема для разговора.

— Вижу, — грустно согласился Тесей. — Очень хорошо, что он в Андах. Там безопасно.

При иных обстоятельствах Тина поспорила бы, что безопасней — ловить Перуанских змеезубов или биться с тёмными магами, но не сейчас. Упоминать Ньюта было очень неловко и стыдно. И в то же время, его имя вертелось на языке, как знак препинания в диктуемом самопишущему перу послании. Только неясно было — точка или запятая?

— А как так вышло, что вас схватили?

Этот вопрос показался Тине самым безопасным из тех, что можно задать для продолжения беседы. Как и возвращение к дистанцирующему «вы».

— Не помню, — с сожалением признался Тесей. — Это точно был поздний вечер, кажется, я уже пару дней не спал, пропадал на работе, — он сделал паузу, что-то, должно быть, обдумывая. — По крайней мере, это научило меня тому, что не стоит пренебрегать здоровым сном.

Тина понимающе фыркнула. Дрожь в коленах прошла и теперь она почувствовала голод сильнее того, что терзал её все прошедшие часы. Она развернула платок с остатками булочки и отщипнула кусочек, с опасливым пониманием поглядывая на жалкие крохи, оставшиеся в платке. Этого не хватит ни то что на пару дней — на сегодняшний. И упавший в желудок хлебный комочек только усилит давящее чувство голода.

«По крайней мере, — мрачно подумала Тина. — У меня здесь есть вода».

Недвижный пруд внушал ей ещё большее опасение. Кто знает, какая магия лежит на нём, и как это повлияет на рассудок?

— Когда мы выберемся отсюда, — с той стороны послышался шорох и лёгкий хруст, как при разминании затёкших мышц шеи, — вы останетесь аврором?

— Да, — ни на секунду не поколебавшись, ответила Тина.

— Не боитесь?

— Нет, — Тина закрыла глаза, обращаясь к внутренним ощущением. — Даже сейчас не боюсь. Я долго шла к этой работе, я не стану отступать. Вы ведь тоже не стали, — она открыла глаза, всматриваясь во мглу за решёткой. Тесей был здесь дольше, чем она, намного дольше. Возможно, что совсем один, посещаемый только видениями. — После войны, — уточнила она. — Я всякие вещи читала. Но вы остались в Аврорате.

— Ваша правда, — согласился Тесей со смешком. — А ещё это вопросы долга, вам так не кажется?

— Гриндевальд угрожает моей семье и друзьям, — она вновь сжала немажескую монетку в кармане. Почему она так привязалась к этой безделице? — Так что…

Она не успела договорить. Всплеск за спиной, в монолитной тишине ударивший колокольным звоном, заставил молниеносно развернуться. И встать с колен, прижаться всем телом к стене, будто в надежде слиться с ней, стать незаметной для мертвенно-голубых глаз поднимающегося из воды видения.

Потяжелевшие от воды грязно-золотые локоны лентами облепили молочно-белую шею и грудь в квадратном вырезе любимого платья Куинни. Тонкая тёмно-синяя ткань с серебряной вышивкой была порвана на рукавах и подоле, демонстрируя глубокие обескровленные раны. Видение разлепило посиневшие губы и обхватило себя руками, как живой замерзающий человек:

— Почему ты не пришла за мной, Тинни? — всхлипнул морок, делая шаг на встречу по гладкой, как зеркало, воде. — Мне было так холодно и страшно.

Тина сглотнула, сцепила зубы так крепко, что стало больно. Она буравила видение полным ненависти взглядом, проклиная всех известных ей из истории тёмных магов, чьи изыскания легли в основу той магии, что творила сейчас этот кошмар, тонкими щупальцами выискивая в памяти узницы все её потаённые страхи.

— Ты не настоящая, — прорычала Тина сквозь зубы. Их разделяло пара шагов и, несмотря на размывающий контуры свет, Тина могла чётко разглядеть каждую рану, видневшуюся сквозь прорехи в одежде, каждый синяк и каждую черту родного лица, превращённого смертью в искажённую восковую маску.

— Тинни, — вновь позвал морок, протягивая вперёд руки. Пара пальцев была неестественно вывернута.

Тина почувствовала, как бегут по щекам злые слёзы. Как под горлом зреет отчаянный крик, готовый сорваться — только разомкни дрожащие губы. Но она упорно сжала их в тонкую линию, прикусывая, чтобы отвлечься хоть на мгновение. Но теперь дрожали не только губы, но и руки, и колени, совсем не той приятной дрожью, что вырвала её на несколько минут из этого не знающего темноты места.

Тина зарычала приглушённо, как больное животное, агрессивно реагирующее на всех, даже на любимых хозяев. Нет, не больное — раненое. Бок будто пронзило копьём, и теперь всё, что она могла — это либо терять кровь, ковыляя прочь, либо броситься вперёд, в слабой надежде искалечить охотника перед смертью.

Сдавленно хрипя, Тина занесла сжимающий монетку кулак и, что было силы, опустила точно меж ключиц видения. Там, где настоящая Куинни носила подаренный сестрой кулон.

В ту же секунду морок рассыпался пылью, забивающей нос и горло. Тина расчихалась, и тут же, не удерживаемые более силой воли рыдания сотрясли её, обессиленно рухнувшую обратно на колени.

— Это происходит в моей голове или на самом деле? — она прислонилась к стене. Её трясло.

— Я слышал, как вы кричали, — голос Тесея раздался совсем рядом, будто они прижимались друг к другу спинами.

— Ох, — слабо простонала она.

— Это нормально. Если держать всё в себе, вам станет хуже. И видения будут приходить чаще.

— Вы просто не смотрите на них, да, — сглотнула Тина.

— И не слушаю.

Тина разжала кулак, разглядывая пятицентовик. Откуда он только взялся у неё?

— Перед отъездом во Францию я подарила сестре кулон, чтобы он оберегал её за меня, — она просунула ладонь с зажатой меж пальцев монеткой через решётку. — Пусть это будет вашим оберегом, — она смущённо покраснела, радуясь, что этого нельзя увидеть с той стороны. — Ерунда, конечно, но… возьмите.

Она опустила монетку в тёплую ладонь.

— Вовсе не ерунда, — отозвался Тесей. — Спасибо. Хм…

— Что? — Тина сжалась в комочек.

— Да так… Не помните, откуда у вас эта монетка?

— Увы.

— Хм, что же… Ох, Моргана…

Сначала Тина не поняла, что происходит, и растерялась. А потом дрожь осознания сковало её хребет, распрямив натянутой струной.

За ними пришли.

Стена не рухнула, но стала почти прозрачной, истончилась, свисала теперь декоративным, идущим складками пологом. И всё же, Тина понимала, что это обманчивое впечатление. Никому не пройти через эту вуаль, кроме её создателя и тех, на кого он укажет.

Декорации изменились. Больше не было глубокого пруда, кафельных стен и всепроникающего песка. Только мягкий свет продолжал струиться с невидимого потолка.

— Беда с этими Скамандерами, — покачал головой Гриндевальд, беспечно вертя в руках стилет. Скрутив руки за спину, Тину удерживал угрюмый мужчина, чьё лицо красовалось на всех розыскных плакатах рядом с Гриндевальдом. Кралл был одного с ней роста, но сильнее, и удерживал профессионально — не вырваться. — За себя они не боятся.

Тесей по ту сторону полупрозрачной стены не шелохнулся. Тина кинула на него короткий взгляд: измождённый вид, мокрые отросшие волосы только подчёркивали впавшие скулы.

— У Альбуса настоящий талант подбирать себе в колоду людей, готовых забыть о себе ради его победы.

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся, но не презрительно, а с едва уловимой завистью.

— Надо было раньше подбросить вам кого-нибудь, Тесей. Раз уж своей смерти вы не боитесь, — Гриндевальд подошёл ближе, обхватывая подбородок Тины и вздёргивая, вглядываясь в лицо с видом выбирающего борзого щенка из нового помёта аристократа. Всех не вышедших экстерьером — в мешок и в воду. — Вы очень удачно подвернулись мне, мисс Голдштейн, — он отпустил её и отошёл на шаг.

Преодолев гадливость, Тина прямо, с вызовом, посмотрела на Гриндевальда, вот только тот в пол оборота глядел на Тесея, замершего у самой вуали, едва не касаясь её лицом. Стилет плясал в руках тёмного мага, приковывая взгляд. «Зачем он ему? — сглотнув, спросила себя Тина. — Почему не волшебная палочка?»

— Прежде чем мы приступим, Тесей, — Гриндевальд подкинул стилет и ловко поймал за оплетённую кожей рукоять, — даю вам последний шанс бескровно разойтись. Просто назовите пароли.

— Я повторю то же, что уже вам говорил, — бесстрастно ответил Тесей. — Все пароли изменили спустя три часа после моего исчезновения. Никто не станет нарушать правила безопасности в военное время.

— Я вам не верю, — поведя плечом, Гриндевальд лихо развернулся. От его холодного, колючего взгляда всё внутри Тины застыло. Она больше не могла не смотреть на блеск клинка в его руке. — Альбус слишком сентиментален, чтобы не оставить вам хоть одну возможность выкупить свою жизнь.

Тесей молчал.

И тогда Гриндевальд наотмашь ударил Тину по лицу.

Хлопок, ожёгший щёку, звоном отозвался в ушах и, будто отразившись от стен, вернулся уколом в затылок.

Короткий замах, и он ударил по другой щеке. Лицо горело, в висках застучала кровь. От удара голова дёрнулась в сторону, как у марионетки, и зубы больно клацнули друг о друга, ненароком закусив губу с внутренней стороны.

Остекленевшими глазами Тина смотрела на стену, по которой рябью вдруг заструился песок. Но то было не очередное сотворённое тёмной магией видение.

Новый удар.

Перед глазами заплясали красные точки, на границе видимого клубами подползала тьма, проникая под веки и щупальцами спускаясь в нос и горло.

Ещё удар. Тина попыталась дёрнуться в сторону, подставить плечо вместо щеки, но руки в захвате сдавили так, что подогнулись колени, и от пришедшей на край челюсти пощёчины болезненно хрустнуло в шее.

Гриндевальд отступил на мгновение, склонив голову, оглядел её, как художник, определяющий перспективу, и, примерившись, ударил её особенно сильно.

Зубы ударились друг о друга, вслед за тем солоноватый вкус распространился по языку, и в голове с болезненным свистом разорвалась какая-то струна. На щёки брызнули первые слёзы.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы я продолжил, Тесей. — Не вопрос — утверждение. — Вы не хотите, чтобы мы поднялись на этаж выше.

«Дела у Гриндевальда идут не так хорошо, как он бы хотел», — вспомнила слова Тесея Тина. В военное время подойдут любые средства.

— Впрочем, — Гриндевальд потянулся. В ладонях сверкнул стилет. Бритвенная острота его лезвия почти физически ощущалась шеей. — Можно обойтись и без магии. Начну с пальцев, пожалуй.

Тина неотрывно наблюдала за лёгкой пляской клинка в руках тёмного мага. Тот даже не смотрел на него, перекидывая с ладони на ладонь, самоуверенно не боясь ошибиться, помедлить и порезаться. Металл отливал лёгкой рыжиной. И Тину вдруг швырнуло из комнаты за вуаль, но не ту, что разделяла темницу, а ту, что скрывала за покровом недалёкое прошлое.

— Хорошо. Я скажу, — донеслось издалека.

«Тинни, лови!»

Ладонь сжалась вокруг чего-то круглого до того, как Тина сообразила, что происходит. Она нахмурилась. Её инструктор в академии был бы крайне недоволен такой беспечностью, но это же была Куинни.

«Что это?» — зажав меж пальцев монетку, Тина подняла её на уровень глаз. С виду обычный немажеский пятицентовик. Индеец на аверсе, а вот на реверсе почему-то не бизон, а пакваджи. Монета приятно переливалась на свету, грела руку.

«Якоб рассказал мне, что у не-магов есть традиция дарить монету на удачу, — Куинни задорно усмехнулась, наблюдая, как удивлённо поднимаются вверх брови Тины. — Так что я решила, что это неплохая идея — подарить тебе такую. Только по-настоящему волшебную».

«Спасибо», — Тина сделала шаг вперёд и горячо и крепко обняла сестру. Им предстояло разлучиться на какие-то, может, три-четыре дня, случалось ведь и на дольше. Но отчего-то сердце в этот раз было не на месте.

«Я буду за тобой приглядывать, Тинни», — загадочно пообещала сестра, разрывая объятия. Закатное солнце за её спиной освещало громаду Эйфелевой башни…

— Куинни! — Тина распахнула глаза, подскакивая, как выплёвывающий воду из лёгких утопающий. Но она была одна, оставленная упавшей на пол по приказу Гриндевальда. Получившего, наконец, что хотел.

Мысли Тины путались, ускользали. Встав, она зашарила раскрытыми ладонями по стенам, не имея надежды найти какой-то потайной рычаг, но от страха перед бессилием, державшим костлявые пальцы в опасной близости от тонкой шеи. Особенно в свете последнего воспоминания.

Куинни всё-таки была в Париже. Вместе с ней, с Тиной. Не так важно, зачем и почему, на эти вопросы ответы наверняка нашлись бы за вуалью, но это неважно. Монета. В ней скрыто что-то. Надежда. Только Тесей об этом не знает, Тина не успела это узнать и сказать. Она не сомневалась, что пятицентовик с пакваджи просто замаскирован под обычный, немажеский.

«Не сомневайся, Тина», — уверенно звучал в голове чужой голос. Сохранит ли Гриндевальд жизнь Тесею, узнав то, что хотел? Военное время диктует условия, но есть и надежда, что желание унизить за «сентиментальность» главного врага перевисит чашу весов.

— Когда мы победим, — зло зашептала Тина немой и глухой стене, — а мы обязательно победим, даже не сомневайся — будет суд над тобой и твоими сторонниками из тех, кто выживет. Я буду там. Я обязательно буду там, чтобы настоять на пожизненном заключении. Здесь, где бы это место ни было, — она поняла, что снова плачет. Переполняющая её ненависть выплёскивалась наружу солёными ручейками, которые Тина тут же утёрла рукавом.

Однажды Ньют рассказал ей об Азкабане и о жутких стражах этой возвышающейся посреди моря крепости. Тина пришла в ужас тогда, а Ньют только отвёл глаза, переведя разговор на смеркутов, которых собирался искать в Новой Гвинее. Теперь идея запирать преступников наедине с безысходностью казалась чуть менее бесчеловечной.

Тина отошла к противоположной стене и соскользнула на пол, пряча лицо в коленях. Не сомневаться становилось всё сложнее.

По стене вдруг прошла едва уловимая дрожь. На голову, норовя просочиться в уши, мелкой струйкой посыпался песок.

Насторожившись, Тина встала, не отходя от стены, и прислушалась. Гул, к которому она успела привыкнуть настолько, что перестала замечать совсем, стих, но сменила его не тишина, а едва различимый рокот. Будто лавина сошла далеко в горах, побеспокоив жителей деревни у подножия только шепчущим отголоском.

Стена дрогнула сильнее, мелкие камешки посыпались сверху, поскакали по полу. Тина бросилась к узкому проёму, ведущему в комнатку с кроватью, прикрыв голову руками. Замерев, она задышала глубоко и тяжело. В воздух поднялось столько пыли, что в лёгких щипало и сдавило грудь. Тина расстегнула верхние пуговицы блузки, задрав её вверх, надеясь, что большая часть пыли осядет на ткани.

В павшей на темницу тишине Тина слышала, как тревожно бьётся её сердце, стучит кровь в висках. Даже через ткань в узком проёме было тяжело дышать. И думать тоже было тяжело, и, самую малость, больно. Но не гадать о природе землетрясения Тина не могла.

Новый толчок сотряс темницу от основания до невидимого потолка, да так сильно, что сверху посыпались крупные камни, и стены пошли глубокими трещинами. Одна такая ширилась перед глазами, выплёвывая крошево прямо в лицо. Тина дёрнулась вбок, действуя на рефлексах, велящих оказаться как можно дальше от источника опасности. Выскользнула из проёма в комнатку с кроватью как раз во время нового толчка и, не успев толком сгруппироваться, упала, ударившись головой.

Она попыталась подняться, но перед глазами всё плыло и клубились тени, как перед очередным падением за вуаль. Она попыталась удержать ускользающее сознание, как ребёнок, поймавший за хвост ящерицу.

Тина приподнялась на локте, и на этом силы оставили её.

***

От кружки поднимался лёгкий пар, слегка пахнущий лимонником и можжевельником, оттеняя ароматы гари и болота. Вокруг, хлюпая по влажной, пружинящей земле, сновали люди. В сумерках их лица сливались в одно, а из смешения французского с английским едва удавалось выудить хоть одно знакомое слово, но, всё же, кое-кого узнать удалось. Флинн, Рутенберг, Браудер, Лавстон — они, молчаливо подчинявшиеся приказу начальства, которое присутствовало здесь же, проходили мимо, как тени из снов, и только подбадривающие похлопывания по плечу внушали уверенность — это не видение.

— Вот и всё, — целитель, колдующий над её головой, опустил палочку, продолжая давать какие-то рекомендации про лекарственные зелья, про постельный режим, про повторный приём… Тина не слушала. Крепче сжав кружку, которую ей наскоро впихнул кто-то из коллег, и, глубоко вдохнув, наполнив лёгкие ароматом лимонника и можжевельника, она, не отрываясь, следила за Тесеем. Тот держался перед иностранными коллегами уверенно, с каким-то царственным достоинством. Короной ему служили бинты вокруг головы, а мантией — накинутый на плечи плед, который он удерживал скрещёнными руками.

— А вот и второй подоспел, — в голосе целителя слышалось мрачное облегчение. Он обошёл сидевшую на складном стуле Тину и, указав кончиком палочки на одно из многочисленных валявшихся здесь брёвен, превратил тот в ещё один стул.

— Сбежал, — коротко бросил Тесей, отмахиваясь от целителя, — урод.

— Всё равно поймаем, — с мрачной решимостью сказала Тина, дёрнув плечом. Теперь, на свободе, в блёклых сумерках, которыми Тина всё равно любовалась, потому что это были именно сумерки, а не непонятное промежуточное состояние, она могла дать волю эмоциям. Но почему-то не получалось. Как огневиски в на славу закупоренной дубовой бочке, так скопившееся бродило внутри, удерживаемое непроницаемыми стенками.

— Вашу сестру едва удержало четверо, так она рвалась сюда.

— Как вы догадались, что монета зачарована? — Тине стало чуть легче. Куинни была в безопасности и уже совсем скоро они увидятся. Она сделала большой глоток из кружки и поморщилась.

— Когда вас посещали видения, — братья были похожи, про себя отметила Тина. Но там, где черты Ньюта принимали обманчивую мягкость, лицо Тесея не могло обмануть даже самых доверчивых. Жёсткие, резкие линии, холодный прищур голубых глаз, напряжённо сведённые в линию губы, — вы повторяли что-то про монету. — Один её школьный приятель как-то шутил, что всех авроров лепят из одного теста, и их всегда можно узнать по морщинке над переносицей. Как у Тесея. — Это не могло ничего не значить.

Он запустил ладонь в карман.

— Возьмите её, — на бронзовом реверсе чётко выделялся не бизон, а пакваджи. — Она спасла нас, но, всё-таки, это подарок вашей сестры.

Тина накрыла его ладонь своей. Шершавые на кончиках пальцы так легко, что это могло показаться наваждением, погладили запястье. Вид бинта, видневшегося в расстёгнутом рукаве, отозвался в сердце щемящим чувством тоски. Она собрала пальцы щепотью, цепляя монету, и от прикосновения к тёплой коже, пересечённой глубокими линиями судьбы, любви и жизни, закололо под коленями.

— Спасибо, что сохранили её в целости, — она слабо улыбнулась. Скорее всего, это был первый в предстоящей череде разговор. На горизонте маячил мистер Грейвз, который наверняка даст ей выспаться, прежде чем усадить за стол. Не за тот — холодный, серебристо-стальной, привинченный к полу — в допросной комнате, а за тёмный, строгий — в кабинете. Но прежде мистера Грейвза всё у неё и так выпытает Куинни. Или почти всё.

— Я должен был, — Тесей поднялся со стула, отмахиваясь от целителя, державшего в руках кружку с тем же зельем, что сквозь зубы десяток минут как цедила Тина. — Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления.

Тон его был сугубо официален. Тина помнила, каким ещё может быть этот голос, и это знание было как встречные ветра, едва удерживающие балансирующего на краю шута.

— И вы выздоравливайте поскорей. — Закончив разговор с французской коллегой, к ним приближался мистер Грейвз, на ходу разматывающий лёгкий синий шарф. Что ж, сейчас Тине выдадут кого-то в сопровождающие и прикажут передать Куинни лично в руки. Но до этого, до того, как к концу подходило то, чему суждено было закончиться, до того, как Тесей развернулся, чтобы уйти, Тина задиристо усмехнулась и выпалила на одном дыхании:

— И всё же, у радуги в море четыре цвета.

Напряжённые плечи Тесея расслабились, он оглянулся, и мальчишеская ухмылка расцвела на его лице.

— Так, Голдштейн, — мистер Грейвз, собственную усталость скрывающий за отчески строгим голосом, взмахнул рукой, зовя кого-то из авроров, — как самочувствие?

Тесей на короткое мгновение прижал три пальца к губам, прежде чем поправить вновь сползший плед и отвлечься на чей-то звонкий зовущий его голос.

— Отлично, мистер Грейвз, — бодро отчеканила Тина. А потом прижала ко рту ладонь, будто пыталась скрыть зевок, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы.

_4 апреля 2018 г._


End file.
